Condor Studios Late Night Meet and Greet Chase
by cutie4lifeand4ever
Summary: "so first we have:Take a tour around So Random!" "Then get you and Chad together" "Take a tour of Mckenzie Falls" "Get you and Chad together" "Have a little chat" "Get you and Chad together" "And get you and Chad together" the girl smiled at me.
1. A Supposedly 'Hatched' Idea

**okay...so i got LOADS of ideas for a few more fics but i just gotta make sure of something....so i got sooo inspired by my polka dot socks, striped purple and black sweatshirt and midnight cravings for ice cream...if you read or are reading this please type 'polka dot blueberry smashed cranberry muffins' with your review....and also with new moon AHH!!! don't you just love that movie??...ooh! and i also got inspired by the weird moment me and my guy friend shared when we were joking around and he randomly said, "i wanna dance right now," and then i scoffed and said, "go on go crazy...no one's stopping you moron" then he...well let's just get to the story...X)i can't spoil what happens...true or not...-statement meant to be on 'sweetness' well actually this is the only story i'll be posting on a different story but then i'll just mention it just in case i change my mind and move the rest to another unpublished story X)**

* * *

spov

So Mr. Condor supposedly hatched an idea for the shows, and i mean _all _the shows to stay up for two night and two days without sleep or rest for the very first 'Condor Studios Late Night Meet and Greet Chase' where 10 chosen fans and desperate soon-to-be-or-not stars. I loved the idea...well maybe except for the staying up late at night thingy. It's just this event, our fans get to meet, greet, and or hangout with us or their favorite star _if_ he/she finds us .

Everyone in the studios are suppose to memorize all the winner's name and a little fact or info about them to not make us seem like snobs. Each star/starlet are given a stack of cards.

I just got my stack from Marshall a few minutes ago and now I'm walking down the halls and corridors towards mine and Tawni's dressing room. I sat on the newly bought bright yellow bean bag that i got on a garage sale last weekend. Well I couldn't say bought 'cause the girl who was selling it gave it to me for free. I guess she's a fan? Anyways, so I sat down and started reading from the top. Okay so the names are...

**Stephen Ivan Roberts [a/n: haha i got this name from my friend's storyX)]**

_Major Mckenzie wanna-be;favorite color, navy blue; likes to be called SIR because of initials_

**Danny Angela Martin**

_Bouncy little blonde ball of energy; Loves to have fun whoever she's with; So Random crazy_

**Anica Demitri**

_Short-tempered but sweet most of the time; Doesn't like physical activities especially sports; fan of Tawni Hart_

**Jason Collins**

_Strong; Fan of Tween Gladiator; Wants to star in it_

**Scarlet Jonathan**

_Rich snob; Mckenzie Falls crazy_

**Joey Dave Micheal**

_Weird; Zora's fan_

**Amanda & Alyson Ross**

_Twins; Fun-loving and sweet;Sonny Munroe's fans_

**Mike Pike**

_Marshall's cousin's son; Tween Gladiator fan; So Random fan_

**Aaron John Crest**

_Loves[crushing] on Sonny Munroe; Loud; Pig-headed_

**Zac Drew Efron**

_Zac Efron's nephew; Quiet and shy; sweet_

Wow what a batch. This should work out nicely. The Ross twins and Danny sound fun to hang out with. I guess I could work this out.

* * *

So the fans are coming today, what should I wear? hmm.

I threw on my sleeveless baggy blouse and my caprice. Cute. I clipped my hair in the side with a pink little barrette. It matched my striped grey, blue, pink and white top and my slightly pinkish caprice. I walked over to my set of shoes. I picked out a pair of open-toed doll shoes. They were white which males me look a bit like a piece of walking desert. I chuckled to myself, looking into the mirror. I put on my make up, making it as light as possible.

"Sonny?" I heard two voices chorus at my name. I walked over and opened the door to be greeted by a colorful pair of girls. They hugged me as I smiled at them. They were right about around my age.

"Amanda and Alyson Ross right?" I asked them returning the hug.

"OMIGOSH! You- you-oour-nameess-know!" it was so freakishly creepy. They said at the same time!!Same tempo, same tone, same body actions! geez twins always freak me out.

"I yes your names know!" I replied with a giggle and they laughed at the lame joke i made. How sweet?

" oh my gosh you are soo funny!" one of them said "I'm Alyson!" I have to admit; I like her style and we even had the same name! But the spelling's different so...She was wearing shades or yellows and oranges or is it tangerines?

"I'm Amanda! Just call me Amie. Amanda just seems like a mouthful!" She looked adorable! She was wearing shades of purples and violets or is that indigo? anyways she and her sister were wearing the EXACT same outfit, just in different colors.

"Awe well don't you two look sweet!"I complimented them and they smiled at me, trying not to ask a question they seem to be dying to ask. "Come in pumpkins!" I walked to my vanity mirror and started fixing my hair leaving the door wide and open for them to step inside.

"Do you like Chad Dylan Cooper?!" Amanda squeaked and asked quickly before covering her mouth. I threw myself back around and faced them

"hush up AJ!" Alyson whispered to her which i don't consider to be a whisper since I could hear.

"Pft! noooo" I said completely in denial. Okay just between you and me, I am uncontrollably in love with him and his sparkly eye. But I would never dare to tell anybody since rumors spread as quick as a rapid fire. "I do not like Chad! How could you think that?" I managed to squeak out in my normal tone. Except it was knowingly pitchy at some parts of my statement.

" HA! You're tone is high that means you like him like him!" Alyson pointed her index finger at me smiling in victory with her sister.

"Do not." I slightly laughed at their conclusion nervously.

"Okay whatever you say" Amanda or should I say AJ said in a sing-song type of voice. "We found you sooo...."

"What's the first on your list?" I asked smiling and excited about what's gonna happen.

"Okay so first we have: Take a tour around the set of So Random!" Alyson said reading a list she pulled out from her pocket

"Then get you and Chad together" Amanda leaned over her sister's shoulder reading the list too.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Take a tour of Mckenzie Falls"Alyson continued, clearly ignoring my remark.

"Get you and Chad together"

"Wha-?"

"Have lunch together"

"Get you and Chad together"

"Huh?"

"Do a Fro-yo run"

"Get you and Chad together"

"Seriou-"

"Have a little chat"

"Get you and Chad together"

"We do-"

"And get you and Chad together" Alyson finished off reading the list and both smiled sweetly at me. But get me and Chad together? Seriously?

"Seriously, you guys, we don't like each other." I added a 'pft'' and a scoff. At least _he _didn't.

* * *

**This was suppose to be a chapter of 'sweetness' actually...but since no one really reads the latest chapters I decided to sort this one out in a different story...X) peace!**

**reviews are much appreciated!=)**


	2. Midnight Craving and Dressing Like Food

**wee!!!second chapter's up!!yay!I got really upset when i read the reviews and only one of two read my notes =( but i'm still gonna keep writing!X) doesn't matter though... these notes are just updates anywaysX) Again if you read or are reading this please type'teeny weeny itty bitty wittle pinky sweetie' with your review... just love writing those random thoughts!XD**

**

* * *

**

Okay so hours passed by quite slowly actually. But me and the girls are having so much fun though! I mean they're both really awesome! No one else got to hang out with me. Now it's 2:45 pm. I did see Tawni being really annoyed at i'm guessing one of the 10 fans.

"OMIGOSH! YOU'RE SONNY MUNROE!" A bubbly little blonde kid exclaimed. Wow. This must be Danny. She looks so adorable!

"Danny, I presume?" I asked. Great I think I sounded dull.

"Danny? Wow. You done hanging out with Chad already?" Alyson asked her. Wait, she knows her?

"Danny's our cousin, Sonny. Don't freak out." Amanda assured me. I nodded like a bobble head there for a second. It's like she read my mind!

"Oh Chad's a real drama snob" She told the girls. "I don't know what you see in him, Sonny" she crossed her arms and raising her eyebrows at me, almost telling me this: 'You make it so obvious you like him, but he's a jerk. How could you like him?'

"_What_?" there's goes an octave "Girl, no, I _don't _see _anything _in him!" and another octave. Man, Selena was right. I'm in great denial. My voice could be considered a whistle!

"Must be the eyes?" Amanda suggested, crossing her arms, giving me a look.

"Or the hair?" Alyson added, mirroring her sister. This freaky twin thing is just so..._freaky._

"Or his hotness?" Danny raised her eyebrow at me. She doesn't even know me! How could she have figured it out?!

"I have my ways" Danny told me, almost like reading my thoughts. I think I'm stuck with mind-reading cousins.

* * *

**8:45 p.m.**

So remember what I told you that all the shows are gonna stay up for two days with no sleep? Yeah well, looks like that wasn't a joke...

The girls had to settle into their rooms...hmm how come I haven't bumped into him yet? Oh well. I changed into my comfy clothes and started to find something to do. I was wearing my really short shorts and a tank top.

Boredom took over so I opened my laptop and sat on the couch. I realized that the room was colder. I walked over near the vents.

"Zora? Why'd it get colder in here?" I was slightly shaking as it was colder in the vents.

"M-Mr. C-Co-Condor-r t-t-turned up th-the t-temp-p-per-r-a-t-t-ture s-s-o n-n-o one-n-n w-would f-f-fall asl-l-leep-pp" She managed to squeak out. She was already wearing a thick coat and a scarf.

"Oh. I guess you better get out of the vents then" she nodded at my reply. I guess she was already planning it.

I looked in my closet and found my polka-dot knee socks and purple striped sweatshirt. I slipped them on still wearing my original attire.

I sat back down on the couch and started looking for stuff on YouTube. I saw a skit of 'The Wise Hen' then i clicked it. I remembered watching these Silly Symphony skits when I was little. This one was about a hen planting, harvesting and eating corn. Mmm. Thinking of corn makes me hungry. I think I just heard my stomach growl.**[a/n: no kidding my stomach _is _growling just typing this]**

I got out of my dressing room and to the commissary still wearing the same thing, except I wore my old ballet shoes.

I stepped in and saw everyone wearing old and baggy clothes-that is except Chad Dylan Cooper. He was still wearing his Mackenzie Falls uniform! Oh for crying out loud, does he ever change clothes?!

But back to my thoughts, Even thought everyone wore old and baggy clothes, I stand out! I look like some sort of salad dressing...

"Missing your bowl, Munroe?" Chad arrogantly smirked at me as he strutted in my direction. I did nothing but cross my arms and glare at him in response.

"I'm not in the mood for this, Chad" I growled at him. "I'm already missing a good night's sleep." I sorta whined as I pushed past him. I looked up at the wall clock in front of me. " 11:15 already? huh must've been caught up with the old skits" I muttered to myself as I walked over to the trays on the counter. "Hey do you have corn?" I have to admit I was craving it for two reasons.

1.) I missed my midnight corn snacks back at Wisconsin

2.) I just watch a freakin' show about a chicken, chicks, a duck, and a pig revolving around corn and food!

* * *

**okay sooo...late at night**

**have to sleep and it really is like...11:20 right now**

**plus I have to memorize a script for math... and this is hard for me because it's in FREAKIN' SPANISH! UGH!!**

**note: I always get like this around these times...night! or bye...either way review please! i'l post the next one first thing tomorrow morning!**


	3. An Unsuspected Event with Corn and Steak

**I'm soo sorry I didn't post...**

*****

"We finished serving decreamed corn yesterday. It's all spoiled tonight. Unless you want it extra bitter," Brenda, the lunch lady, said.

"Hey, Brenda. Two of the usual dinner please," Chad said, standing beside me.

"Oh you want to share it with someone?" Brenda said leaning on the counter. I swear this old lady is a creeper.

" Nah," If he eats two steaks he'll definitely lose his hotness. Wait did I just say that? Ugh. I mentally slapped myself after realizing it.

" Just thought I'd give one to my good friend, Sonny, here, "He winked at the lady and pointed to me.

"Oh," disappointment stunned her voice as she handed him two steaks.

"Really?" I asked. I was completely shocked. Wow I can't believe Chad Dylan Cooper just gave me a steak. Not just that, a porterhouse steak.

"Ah, anything for my favorite random," he winked at me and handed me the plate. He escorted me(unbelievable) to a table. Well to the abandoned Mackenzie Falls table.

"This is sweet Chad," I told him as he pulled out a chair for me.

"Eh, I have my moments," he whispered into my ear. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my cold skin. Ugh I think I'm starting to sound like a vampire out cold. Great.

"Uh-huh," I responded in a whisper, sounding like the skeptic I am.

"No, really I do," he insisted, still hovering over me.

"Since when?" I looked up.

"Since now," it had me confused for a while-well until he did something I never really expected. Is he lacking sleep?

* * *

**That's all I have today...promise I'll post this weekend if I do get the chance...but trust me the next chapter is way better than this.**


	4. The Chase Begins

Okay so actually I really expected him to do that in my dreams but not exactly in reality...

"Okay, do you need sleep?" I said, pushing him away a little. I didn't I couldn't believe it. Chad Dylan Cooper star of my rival show, just kissed me!

"Don't think so, sunshine," he sat across the small table and smiled an unknown smile to me. He smiled! He didn't smirk!...Ugh I hope this isn't for publicity.

"Uh-huh," I looked at the watch on the wall. 11:28. Wow time really does fly fast.

"And the chase begins in two minutes," I murmured. Chad was happily eating his steak.

Did I forget to tell you? well before 11:30 the fans are allowed to hangout with the stars without the stars trying to run away. That's why it's called late night meet and greet chase. Well if the star gets stuck with the same fan for more than 20 minutes, he/she will somewhat be the fan's nanny. Doing everything the star gets told to do. But when in hiding, the star's not allowed to stay in a dressing room.

"Wait, what time is it?" Chad asked, mouth full.

"11:29," I answered him plainly taking a bite of my steak. Moments later I spat it out in realization. "11:29?! Oh my God! I do not want to be a nanny!" I stood up and grabbed Chad by the arm. "Come on! Unless Chad Dylan Cooper wants to follow orders from a fan." I partly smirked at him while tugging.

"Oh my God! The chase!" before I knew it, Chad was dashing off to his dressing room dragging me along.

"Chad!" still being dragged. "CHAD!" he slowed down and looked at me, panicking, obviously. "No one's allowed to stay in a dressing room"

"oh," he was disappointed.

"Come on. Cheer up! I asked Josh if I could stay in the mail room. We could hide there!" I said gleefully.

"Fine, but only because I don't want to be bossed around by some random fan"

"Fine,because I only had pity on you"

"Good"

"Good"

"So--"

"Oh my Gosh!You're Sonny Munroe!" A blonde boy asked and rushed over to me. "Hi I'm Zac Drew Efron!" He shook my hand hastily. Wow I thought he was suppose to be quiet and shy...guess not. I could feel Chad's grip on me tighten and steam coming from his ears. Is he...jealous?

* * *

**Sorry I had to leave you this way...I have an essay to attend to! and I'm sleepy...**

**reviews are much appreciated**

**please tell me if it's starting to bore you to death**

**ooh and if you want to some sort of...idk something to happen, please tell me...I'm open for new ideas!**

**but, of course, I still have my list of scenes full.**

**=)**


End file.
